1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nanowires, and more particularly, to nanowire deposition and alignment.
2. Background of the Invention
Nanostructures, and in particular, nanowires have the potential to facilitate a whole new generation of electronic devices. A major impediment to the emergence of this new generation of electronic devices based on nanostructures is the ability to effectively align and deposit nanowires on various substrates. Electric fields allow for alignment of nanowires suspended in suspension, but current techniques pose stringent constraints on the scalability to large area substrates.
What are needed are systems and methods for achieving a high quality nanowire deposition suitable for manufacturing large arrays of nanostructure-enabled devices.